Don't Leave Again
by pixies114
Summary: Laurel returns to the forest with news for Tamani, but when its time to leave again, Laurel finds herself not wanting to. LOTS OF FLUFF AT END!


**Well, here's a new story for you. It took me forever to finish this and I wanted to get it posted before I forgot about it. So, enjoy my Wings story!**

I couldn't wait any longer. I had to see him. Tamani, I mean. I had to tell him the news. The house, the land, the whole property was finally mine. Now, no one can try and take it away from me…from us.

After getting off the bus, which the ride felt like an eternity, I got on my bike and sped through town at light speed. I was about to have an anxiety attack if I didn't get there. I didn't realize how much I missed being in the area… and Tamani's mysterious green eyes.

After another eternity of bike riding and almost getting run over by cars, I reach the property. I drop my bike in the front yard of the house and run to the backyard and into the forest. Once I was far enough in, I started looking in all directions hoping to find him.

He was no where to be seen. I started to worry a little, so I started to shout his name.

"Tamani!" I shout a little breathlessly, and voice full of excitement. "Tamani, if you're here I have something to tell you. Its news…about the land."

Still no sign of him. I didn't know what else to do. Maybe he didn't realize it was me and was still hiding out somewhere.

"Tamani, please! Its me…Laurel." Okay now I was getting freaked out.

"Laurel, you came back," a familiar voice that made me jump said.

I turned around and standing before me about a foot away was Tamani. He still looked the same. Tall, thick hair with green streaks running through them, and the most beautiful green eyes I'd have ever seen. I couldn't help but smile. He smiled back and right then I knew I was safe.

"Tamani," I whispered and ran to him. I threw my arms around his neck and brought him closer to me. His arms enveloped around my waist and he gently kissed the top of my head. A few tears escaped from my eyes but I didn't let him see them and shook them away.

"I missed you," he whispered into my hair.

I pulled away from him slightly and drank in every detail of him. I didn't realize how long it had been since I'd last seen him. It's been way too long. I pulled him closer to me again, not wanting this moment to end.

"I missed you, too," I said continuing to smile.

After a minute, or what seemed like forever, we pulled away again. Still holding one of my hands, he led me to a patch of green grass and we sat down.

"So," He started to say still smiling. "Why did you come back?"

He continued to look at me, his eyes never leaving mine. I smiled at him again as he stroked my hand and played with my fingers. The warmth that was let off from his hand spread to every inch of my body, making me tingle.

"I have news," I said. "About the land." He then looked at me again with anxious eyes. This made me laugh.

"No its okay. Its not bad I swear," I said between laughs and his face seemed to relax a little. After my minute laughing fit, I re-gathered my thoughts.

"The property…its mine. The papers and everything were finalized yesterday."

I looked at him waiting for a response. His eyes began to light up and a wide grin spread across his face. He then pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Really?!" I pulled away and nodded. "That's amazing! I can't believe the land is finally yours," he said. I think I made his day.

I looked at him and pulled him closer again. I whispered softly, "No…its ours."

He held me tighter at that response and I could feel him smile into my hair as he kissed it.

----XX----

After another hour of catching up with Tamani, I realized it was starting to get dark and I had to get home before my parents started worrying. But the sad part was I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here forever and help protect the gates of Avalon. But, I knew deep down that I had to go back. This isn't where I belong yet. I have to live my human life a little while longer.

As Tamani lead me out of the forest, I felt a lump of sadness in my throat. Having him around me, gives me a sense of comfort. Now, having to leave his side makes me feel twitchy.

Once we reached the front of the house, I found my bike and was about to get on it when Tamani grasped my hand.

"Please," was all he said. This made me tear up.

"Tamani, I have to go. I have a life that I have to live. I have school and…David." I looked down at my hands afraid to look at him.

"I know but, I…I can't lose you again. It was hell for me the last time you left. Please, don't leave me again."

I couldn't help it then. I swung off the bike and pulled him to me and held him so close. He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands, his eyes piercing mine.

I then leaned in closer; lips parted slightly, and touched them tenderly to his. As I slid my arms around his neck, he deepened the kiss, as if it was our last. Evening thinking this, tears began to re-spill from my eyes.

After a too short moment, we grudgingly pulled apart his eyes then fixing themselves on me.

"Thank you," he said giving my hand one last tight squeeze.

I got back on my bike and looked at him once more. "Don't worry, I'll be back I promise."

He kissed me quick on the cheek and I zoomed off heading for the bus station. I wasn't lying when I said I'd be back. I knew I would be, even if it wouldn't be for a while.

Because honestly, I don't think I can go that long again without seeing him. I was disbelieving myself before. But now, I have no doubt that I'm falling in love with him.

**So did you guys like it? REVIEW and let me know!! Luv you guys!! **


End file.
